All learning comes from organized knowledge. Psychological research has proved that learning most readily occurs when one links new ideas, information or knowledge with some experience or knowledge that he already has. Research has also shown that if one reviews what he has read within 1 hour, he will recall later up to 90%. If he reviews within 2 hours, the recall rate drops to 70%. Reviewing 4 to 8 hours later drops the recall rate still further. For best learning results, one uses the markers to identify material he wishes to learn, writes brief descriptions of that in the key in the front of the book and then 1 hour later reviews his material.
Professors and students, scientists and general readers insert many slips of paper as markers in the various books they use. Most students and other frequent users of books also identify study passages in some way, by turning down corners, by underlining with markers, or by some systematic or irregular method.
Before preparing a patent application a search was conducted in the U.S. Patent Office in Class 116, Indicators, subclass 119, Book Marks. Examples of the most pertinent which were found are:
3,583,358 PA1 3,680,229 PA1 3,324,823 PA1 2,984,205 PA1 3 .times. 5 inches PA1 4 .times. 6 inches PA1 5 .times. 8 inches
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,358, colored and numbered tabs having a portion of one surface coated with an adhesive are mounted in a matchbook-like holder for separately removing the tabs and marking pages of a book. That patent does not teach the mounting of the tabs on a plate or pocket which is in turn mounted inside a cover or on a fly-leaf of a book. That disclosure does not teach the use of a learning key card or cards physically and informationally related to the tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,229 was selected as an example of symbols related to a book appearing on a card. Those symbols are used to identify whole books and not pages, and apparently those symbols are permanent in nature. The symbols and cards of U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,229 do not suggest the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,823 was selected for its showing of a marker attached to a related card. The entire marker and card are integral and are inserted together within pages of a book.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,205 was selected for its showing of notes combined with a mark. The marker and notes are combined in use and are not the same as the present invention.
No prior art disclosure suggests the present invention.